


Economie de mots

by hotladykisses



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il s’agit de la conversation télépathique entre Alicia et Kalinda au sujet de leurs « infidélités » réciproques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Economie de mots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Women Of Few Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15127) by schwarmerei1. 



Alicia prit une poignée de documents sur la pile qu’avait laissée le contact de Kalinda. La femme en question s’était montrée serviable, peut-être même un peu trop.

Après avoir raccompagné Samantha jusqu’à l’ascenseur, Kalinda revint et regagna son siège, s’emparant elle aussi d’un paquet de feuilles.

A : _« Alors, ça_ _« t'arrive_ _» avec elle ? »_

Kalinda ôta le bouchon de son surligneur.

K : _« Ca m'est arrivé, oui._  
A : _Logique, elle a un nom en –a »._

Kalinda leva les yeux au bruit du stylo d’Alicia qui grattait le papier. « Trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Pas suffisant. »

A : _« Elle est jolie._  
K : _Tout à fait._  
A : _Brune._  
K : _J’ai remarqué._  
A : _Et moi donc._  
K : _Tu veux en venir quelque part ?_  
A : _A toi de me le dire._  
K : _Ecoute, ce n’est pas moi qui vais « prendre un verre » avec tous ceux qui franchissent cette porte._  
A : _Ce n’est qu’un verre._  
K : _Et ce n’est que du sexe. »_

Alicia s’éclaircit la gorge.

A : _« Pas vraiment la même chose. »_

Kalinda la regarda.

K : _« Non, en effet. Prendre un verre, c’était notre truc à nous. »_

Alicia baissa de nouveau la tête et étudia le document devant elle.

K : _« Si on avait déjà couché ensemble, je pense que je m’en souviendrais. »_

Kalinda laissa son surligneur en suspens pendant quelques secondes avant de le faire courir le long de quelques lignes de texte.

K : _« Et sans rire, Alicia : Cary ? Retour aux hommes à présent ? Les femmes sont quoi, trop compliquées ?_  
A : _On a sympathisé, c’est tout._  
K : _Vous avez bu un verre dans une foutue chambre d’hôtel !_  
A : _Et puis alors ? Tu es bien allée boire un verre_ _deux fois avec Will cette semaine !_  
K : _Ca ne compte pas._  
A : _Comment diable peux-tu prétendre ça ? Quoi, ça n’avait rien à voir avec moi ?_  
K : _Oh, crois-moi, ça avait TOUT à voir avec toi. »_

Kalinda poussa une page à travers la table vers Alicia. « Que penses-tu de ça ? »

Alicia commença à la lire.

K : _« C’est juste que ce n’était pas tromper._  
A : _J’aimerais seulement faire remarquer que je n’ai bu de tequila avec personne d’autre._  
K : _Sauf Will… Et je ne me suis saoûlée avec personne d’autre que toi. Voilà._

Alicia repoussa son siège et se leva. « On devrait apporter ça à Diane.  
\- D’accord. » répondit Kalinda. « Bien pensé. »


End file.
